


Nelson's Law

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nelson's Law begins simply: “If there’s a stunning woman with questionable character in the room….”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6237.html?thread=11075933#cmt11075933

"Your date just stabbed Foggy."

"Attempted to stab Foggy."

"Why aren't you kicking in her teeth?!"

"Uh..."

"This isn't the first time this happened has it?"

"No."

"Look, as long as it's just attempted I'm fine. Better than the time that chick robbed- hey, where's my wallet?!"

"I'll be back. Where is my cane?"

"I think she took that too."

"What! I need that! I'm drunk."

"You don't get to whine. Go put on your suit and get my wallet back. This is the sixth time, Murdock. SIXTH. Not only did she try to stab me but she robbed me. One I could handle but both? No. Go get her. If you can swim while bleeding to death you can scare your date to give us our stuff back."

"Karen, you do it."

"I'll be back." 

"I didn't think she'd agree, Foggy.."

"Me either."

"Is Karen turning into a super villain?"

"Why would you jump to that conclusion?"

"This is New York." 

"And yet she still can't make coffee. Maybe she'll rob a Starbucks each morning."

"Or keep a barista hostage."

"Just how drunk are you, Matt?"

"I really need coffee and I can't tell which of your two heartbeats is real."

"Well..."

"What?"

"I'm a time lord."

"What?"

"This would be so much funnier if you could see. Time Lords are from Doctor Who. They have two hearts."

"Oh. That's dumb."

"I'm am so kicking your ass when you're sober."

"Hey. Disabled here."

"Super powers."

"Still blind."

"How many fingers do I have up?"

"How many do *I* have up?"

"Objection, counselor."

"I got your cane, Matt, and your wallet, Foggy. Oh and your phone, Matt. It kept saying Karen Karen Karen so I knew it was yours."

"Thank you, Karen."

"You're welcome. I demand a raise."

"Kay. Once we get a case it all goes to Karen. All of it."

"I'm obligated to say, Karen, that anything Matt says under the influence of alcohol is not legally binding."

"A 'we'll get you breakfast, Karen.' would have done it."

"Well get you breakfast, Karen."

"Thank you."


End file.
